Saving Hope (Letters to Charlie)
by ChalexForever
Summary: Alex's letters to Charlie while he is in his coma. Based on the TV show Saving Hope.
1. Day 1

_Letters to Charlie_

Day 1

Hey Charlie. Crazy day, huh? I never expected my wedding day to end up like this... with my fiance in a coma... not married... after a car accident. How am I going to do this? You know, live. I guess I better figure that out now.

Here's a few things that I didn't think that would happen on my wedding day:

Have a paramedic hand me wedding ring

Discuss a "Do Not Resuscitate" with Shahir... ABOUT YOU!

Watching you collapse after a car accident

Watching a craniotomy performed... ON YOU!

The biggest thing I hate about all of this... is not being able to hear voice. Not hearing you tell me that you're going to be okay, that all of this is just a horrible nightmare, none of this is true. But you can't, it isn't, and it is. All I want is for you to be back with me. That is what I am trying to do. I will get what I want.

-A

* * *

Hey guys, I'm a Saving Hope fanatic. I am also going to write a Letters to Alex series too. It will be just like this except from Charlies point of view. Maybe even one in Joel's POV if you all want. Tell me if you like these and I will keep producing them. I hope to have them out as fast as possible. Thanks. Love your faces peoples. Bye!


	2. Day 2

_Letters to Charlie_

Day 2

I miss you already. I need to hear your voice again. Everyone keeps telling me to do everything I can for you. I am Charlie, trust me.

I treated a kid today. You would have loved him. He came into the hospital with abdominal pain. We discharged him and an hour later we had to readmit him. He almost died... twice.

Dawn came to see you today as well. She told me to do everything I could for you. Do everything? What does she think I am doing now? Just sitting back and watching you perish? I snapped on her. She left pretty mad at me but I don't care. She can't tell me I am not trying to save your life.

Cal drew a picture. It looked like you standing next to him during surgery. Bow tie, tux, the whole nine yards. I had to keep it. I talked to Melanda about it too. She told me I was crazy... just not directly. She the only person I can go to right now. She is who is keeping me grounded in all of this.

Charlie I... I can't imagine life without. You will get through this... you will wake up.

-A

* * *

Hey Hopefuls, I am really sorry it took so long to get this up. I got busy with school and everything. So to make it up to you. I am posting two today. Should be up soon. Thanks for sticking with me and Charlie and Alex. Love your faces, Bye.


	3. Day 14

_Letters to Charlie_

Day 2

You moved! Charlie you moved! This is just one step closer to getting you back with me. Getting to our honeymoon in Paris. Shahir said it was nothing. He said it was "a random firing of the neurons". He only can measure with tests and numbers and monitors. I can feel you. I can feel that you are about to wake up.

Remember when we went on that drive through the country and got lost. You took the map from me, crumpled it up and threw it in the back seat. You stopped the car laughed and you told me you loved me. You told me first. We just sat there staring deep into each other's eyes... in love... we weren't anything else. We were just... in love.

I need you to come back to me. I want those moments back. Those moments where we just sit there... quietly staring into each other's eyes. With nothing carrying our conversations of silence but love. Don't leave me Charlie, you can't.

I need to go.

It's late.

Or early.

I don't even know anymore. Love you baby.

-A

* * *

I might be starting Letters to Alex after this. Not sure yet though. I might. Let me know what you want. Thanks! BYE!


	4. Day 22

_Letters to Charlie_

Day 22

Hey Charlie, Do you remember one of our early dates to hockey game? We started out at a ballet that you thought I would just LOVE. After that was over I begged you to take me to a hockey game. When we got there, we both got hotdogs with extra mustard and onions. How many more clues did we need that we were perfect for each other? Tonight, I met the star player from that game... Todd Fahey.

He came in after a fight at a bar. He had a few bruised ribs, a concussion and three aneurysms on his brain. He didn't want to have a CT or MRI to confirm the concussion, though. He knew his career would be over. His cute blonde girlfriend kept telling him that he needed to get it confirmed. He said he would die on the ice before that.

I called him stupid, Charlie...

I know... bad idea... He just had everything going for him. He was a awake and had a beautiful girlfriend. I was thinking that he needed a new perspective... that you were upstairs in a coma and he was able to risk being able to live just for a stupid career playing hockey.

I'm on edge, Charlie. I am just trying to get you back. I need you back. I think I might just explode if you don't come back soon. Why aren't you waking up.

Love you,

-A

* * *

Sorry this took so long. I have been really overwhelmed with school and everything. I'll have more up soon, hopefully.


	5. Day 42

Day 42

None of the signs were there. Nothing. No cramps, no bloating, no fatigue. I wanted it, I wanted it so bad. Really, I did.

I pictured us lying in bed with Allison (yea, girl, doctor, I had it planned already). We were lying in bed together for a Sunday afternoon nap. The cold rain outside the window, the three of us all cozy and warm inside.

A guy came in today. He couldn't remember his name. He couldn't feel pain either. The guy had a piece of rebar sticking out of his chest. He was hypnotized.

The Great Randall said he could see and talk to you. I almost believed it was real. I almost asked about this baby. This maybe-baby. He wanted money. That's all.

Anyway, the guy with hypnosis, he started having strange symptoms. Sensitivity to sunlight, stomach cramps, rashes, blistering. The guy had been tested for everything, except Propheria. Yes, Propheria, the vampire disease. I was so happy I got the answer. He wasn't happy he had a solution though.

Charlie, I took the test. It took me all day. Melanda was with me but I had to tell you first. I'm not pregnant.

Remember when you wanted kids? You wanted to roll the dice? I called you crazy. You're not as crazy as I thought now. I wanted it now and I might get it. You said you wanted to name them all after you. I said we should name one 'Crazy' then.

I miss those moments more and more everyday. Wake up for me baby. I'm tired of these one way conversations. I need you back. I nedd to hear your voice again. I need you to say you will be okay and you will never leave me. God Charlie, come back to me. I just keep going back to that time. The we would have 'rolled the dice, ' and you would have your 'Charlie Jr.'

Looks like we are going to have to wait for you to wake up for that. Until then all you can do is hope.

-A


End file.
